Missing and Found
by TitansRule
Summary: AU. Terra is stone, deep beneath Jump City. The X-Men have found evidence of an old foe in the same vicinity. Why is Terra so familiar to Avalanche? Will they be able to help her confront her worst enemy: herself? CHAPTER FIVE UP, PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a crossover, so be nice. Set in my 'All's Fair' universe in the future, but can be read alone. Rogue has control of her powers and has Carole Danvers' as well (Ms Marvel). Oh, and Avalanche and Jean Grey are twins. But that's all you really need to know.**

* * *

Chapter One

Underneath the streets of Jump City, the Teen Titans were gathered in a final farewell to their fallen team-mate/enemy, Terra.

The girl herself stood on a pedestal, arms spread wide, her mouth open in a silent scream, forever frozen in a prison of stone.

Starfire knelt and laid a bouquet of roses at her feet. "I'll miss you, Terra."

Raven nodded, her suspicions of Slade overriding her suspicions of Terra. "We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effects."

Robin glanced at Beast Boy, whose eyes were fixed on a plaque in his hands. "We'll bring her back."

"Someday." Cyborg finished.

Beast Boy fastened the plaque to the pedestal. "I'll never forget you, Terra."

The five stood for a few moments more, heads bowed in respect, then they turned and left the cave without looking back.

A small glint of sunlight filtered through, reflecting off the statue, catching the lovingly carved words. _Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend._

The End…

…Or was it?

Almost as soon as the Titans were out of sight, two figures emerged from their hiding place. Both were obviously older than the teenage heroes, although the age-gap could vary depending on whether one judged by their appearance, which suggested several years, or the glint in their eyes, which implied at least a decade.

In reality, they were twenty-three and twenty-four, only eight years older than the Titans, but they were members of the X-Men, who were to the Titans what the Brotherhood of Evil was to the Hive Academy.

The young woman, a beautiful brunette with clear blue eyes and a stunning figure, casually brushed the dirt from her uniform, paying little attention to her surroundings, a vacant expression on her face as she conversed telepathically with her sister-in-law.

Her husband, also dark-haired, but with deep brown eyes that seemed to invite confidence, stood before Terra, observing her quietly.

Lance and Kitty Alvers – otherwise known as Avalanche and Shadowcat – had been married two years and had three beautiful children, Liam, Callie and Thomas.

They, along with the rest of the X-Men, knew about the Teen Titans, but all tended to leave the other team to it; they could easily handle themselves and the X-Men had their own lives, without bailing out anyone else.

However, when one of their old enemies, Mesmero, began showing up on Cerebro in Jump City, everyone began paying a little more attention.

They picked up only fleeting moments of telepathy and saw no reason to warn the other team just yet; in fact, they had been just about to forget the whole thing, when there was a sudden burst of telepathy, in the same vicinity as another mutant, which had caused them to start looking for anyone who may have been possessed.

Terra was the obvious choice, especially when she turned on the Titans, but there had never been an opportunity to jump in, especially with the power the girl wielded.

In the current situation, they had all the time in the world, even if the danger had been averted. Now all they had to do was explain everything to Terra.

"We should have brought Amara with us." Lance sighed.

"Look, we'll get her out." Kitty told him, breaking out of her reverie. "Anna's on her way down and she'll assess everything."

As if on cue, Anna LeBeau – better known as Rogue – flew through the tunnel and landed next to Lance. "Did a number on herself, didn't she?"

"Can you get her out?" Lance asked immediately.

"Lance, why are you so worried?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'm concerned, but…you've never met this girl; what is it?"

"I think she's Hayley." Lance whispered.

"Hayley?" Kitty repeated. "Your baby sister, Hayley? Hayley who was abducted from your front yard? That Hayley?"

"Yes, that Hayley." Lance confirmed.

Kitty sighed and joined him, taking his hand. "Lance, she can't be. Sara's a redhead; your dad had dark hair. Blonde hair is…"

"A recessive gene." Lance finished. "I know. But it fits, Kitten. Her age, her background. Her powers."

"Lance, her powers have nothing to do with it." Kitty disagreed. "Wanda hasn't got super-speed and Pietro can't hex people. You're not telekinetic and Jean can't make earthquakes. Paige isn't…"

"Alright, I get it." Lance interrupted. "I can dream, can't I? Besides, Tom had to get his eyes from somewhere; they're not yours."

Kitty opened her mouth to argue and hesitated. Her husband was right; their youngest child had been born with blue eyes, but not the shade that most babies were born with and not the colour of her own eyes. "Well…"

"Alright, you two," Anna cut in. "You know how important silence is at times like this."

"Sorry, Rogue." Kitty seized Lance's arm and dragged him out the way. As Anna closed her eyes and reached out telepathically, the couple settled down to wait.

And wait they did.

Nearly an hour had passed before Anna made a small triumphant noise. "There she is. It's okay, sugar, we'll have you out soon."

Lance got to his feet and helped his wife up as well, just as the stone cracked, the cracks glowed yellow and Terra collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath.

As Anna staggered back, exhausted by the effort, and Lance caught her arm, Kitty hurried to the girl's side, slipping her jacket off and wrapping it around her shaking form. "It's okay, hun; you're safe now." She bit back a gasp as Terra looked up, seeing in her eyes the same colour as her son's. "Lance, I think you might have been right."

"Right about what?" Terra asked shakily. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"First things first." Kitty told her. "My name's Kitty Alvers, or Shadowcat, if you prefer. I'm…"

"…third-in-command of the X-Men." Terra finished. "I've heard of you. You're going to take me in, aren't you?"

The question threw her. "Why would we do that? You're not the first person to get taken in by Mesmero and you certainly won't be the last."

"Mesmero? But…" Terra looked from her to Lance and Anna, who had joined them. "But it was Slade. I've never even heard of Mesmero!"

"Same person." Anna told her gently. "I'm Anna LeBeau, or Rogue, and this is Lance Alvers, Avalanche. You're not in any trouble; we just want to clear some things up."

"First of all, if we left you here, where would you go?" Kitty asked. "Back to the Titans?"

Terra laughed humourlessly. "After all that? I can't face them after that. No, I'd probably go back to wandering aimlessly."

"Secondly," Lance continued, "do you want help controlling your powers?"

"Do I want…?" Terra trailed off. Unless the X-Men caught your powers when they first emerged, they very rarely approached mutants; there was something else going on. "Are you offering me a place?"

"We are." Anna nodded.

"Why me?" Terra questioned.

"Well, you're very powerful." Kitty told her. "Although I'm sure you know that. Without proper control…well, it could be dangerous. You saw what happened earlier."

"But there is another reason." Lance added. "Do you have any knowledge of your parents?"

"My…My parents?" Terra frowned. "No…No, I grew up with 'Uncle Frank' and…" She shuddered violently. "I didn't run away for nothing. I assume he wasn't my real uncle."

Anna reached out to her. "Do you mind if I probe your memories? We have a theory."

"No, go ahead." Terra told her.

Anna closed her eyes again and Lance and Kitty watched with baited breath, unsure of the outcome, not wanting, not daring to hope.

Finally, Anna opened her eyes and smiled. "Well, well. Hayley Alvers, we've found you at last."

**

* * *

**

AN: Should I continue this or leave it as a one-shot? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Teen Titans.**

**I didn't get a huge reaction to the first chapter, but I would like to thank my one reviewer, BlahBlah232; here's another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Terra looked between them. "Pardon? My name's Terra."

"Is it?" Kitty asked gently.

"At least that's what I've always been called." Terra amended. "But…Who's Hayley?"

"Hayley was my baby sister." Lance answered shakily. "When she was a few weeks old, Mom was with us in the front yard when the phone rang. She left us there; there was no one around and we were perfectly safe. Suddenly, a car pulled up, this man jumped out, reached over the fence, grabbed Hayley from her pram and threw her in the car. My older brother, Eric – he would have been about eleven – got up and ran out as well, but the guy just drove off.

"After months of searching, the police gave up; they said that she was probably dead. But I never believed it. I have a twin sister, Jean, who's telepathic and has a strange link with me and Eric; she never established a strong link with Hayley, but it was enough. We've been searching for years, but all we knew was that she's eight years younger than us and that she was born with blonde hair, but that doesn't mean much, since Mom and Jean were both born blonde and they're redheads." Hesitantly, he reached out to her. "I thought we'd never find you."

Tentatively, Terra lifted her hand as well and, as they met, his grip tightened slightly and tears sprung to her eyes; acting on instinct, Lance tugged on her hand and she fell into his arms, sobbing softly.

Lance held her tightly, stroking her hair soothingly. "It's okay; you're safe now; we've got you."

Kitty smiled, watching the reunion, absent-mindedly rubbing the girl's back. "Listen, I don't wanna cut this short, but is it likely that any of the Titans are going to come down and visit you?"

"Beast Boy might." Terra admitted. "I don't know if I can face him after what happened."

"Okay, well, come with us and we'll see if we can clean this mess up." Anna told her, pushing herself to her feet.

Kitty accepted her help up. "Oh, hang on. They'll know something's up as soon as they see that you're gone."

Terra thought for a minute. "I've got an idea." Her hands and eyes glowed yellow and rock flew from the walls to shape itself into her likeness. "Is that about right?"

"That's it." Anna confirmed. "Back to the Blackbird, I think."

"I knew we'd find you." Lance continued, helping Terra to her feet. "Everyone else thought we were crazy to keep looking, but I knew you weren't dead."

"I didn't think you were crazy!" Anna protested. "Here we are."

"How'd you get the jet underground?" Kitty asked.

"I flew it." Anna answered. "Duh. See that tunnel? It travels all the way under Jump City and comes out from the cliffs."

"I see." Kitty opened the hatch. "Here we go then."

* * *

The journey was quiet; Terra was still shaken from her ordeal and Kitty was fighting an internal battle. _Maybe I should contact the Titans and stop them from worrying._

_Not a good idea. _Lance disagreed, making her start slightly. _You were projecting, love._

Kitty shook her head with a small smile. _Why isn't it a good idea?_

_Because she needs to recover from it; she can't face them right now and it'll just hurt everyone._

Kitty nearly laughed out loud, but caught herself just in time. _It says something about the world when you're the logical one of the two of us. _She brought the Blackbird round and pressed the button that would open the hatch to the hangar, landing the jet smoothly alongside the Velocity.

"Kitty…" Anna said slowly. "Do you see what I see?"

Kitty glanced out the window to see two five-year-olds trying to hide behind the control panel. "If you're talking about Liam and Cindy, yes, I see them. Liam," she continued, addressing Terra now, "is our eldest." She nodded at Lance. "And Cindy is his best friend. And they're not supposed to be down here."

Terra laughed weakly. "And I suppose that's why they're down here?"

"Probably." Kitty agreed, opening the hatch. "Liam Daniel Alvers, don't think I can't see you."

There was a brief pause, then a soft scuffle and a small boy appeared, nearly the spitting image of Lance.

"That goes for you too, Cynthia." Kitty added.

Grimacing at her full name, a small girl appeared, jet black hair tied back into a ponytail.

Hands on hips, Kitty fixed them with a stare. "Just what have we told you about the lower levels?"

"We're not allowed down here." The two chorused.

"So why are you down here?" Kitty asked. "Come on, guys; we don't have many rules. It is not safe for you to be down here." She crouched down so she was looking up at them. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

Liam shifted guiltily. "Sorry, Mom."

"Sorry, Mrs. A." Cindy echoed.

Kitty smiled fondly at them and straightened up, just as the other three joined them. "Liam, this is your Auntie Terra. She's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"'Lo." Liam greeted shyly.

"Come on, you two." Anna took Cindy's hand. "Back to the house."

"The lower levels are where the X-Men operate from." Kitty explained to Terra as they all stepped into the elevator. "And above ground is our cover story. Somehow it never spread further than Bayville."

"So what is the cover story?" Terra asked curiously, glancing down as Liam slipped his tiny hand into hers as if sensing she needed support.

"A school." Kitty answered as the doors opened again. "The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

Terra's eyes widened at the sight before her. They were looking into a sort of recreation room, which was resonating with talking and laughter.

Kitty whistled sharply, causing the noise to settle down. "Everyone, this is Terra. Mesmero, as far as we know, is gone."

As cheers and whistles broke out, a little girl of about three ran over to Lance, who scooped her up. "Hey, princess."

A woman Kitty's age followed at a more sedate pace, an infant of about a year in her arms. "I take it you were right, Lance?"

"How come you confided in her, but I only found out today?" Kitty asked, taking the child.

"She asked." Lance said simply. "Callie, this is your Auntie Terra."

"This is Callie and Tom." Kitty told Terra. "Callie's three and Tom's just over a year old. Oh, and this is Lexa Maximoff; she's married to your cousin, Pietro." (1)

"Nice to meet you." Lexa shook her hand.

"Lance?" A red-haired woman joined them as well, her green eyes bright with curiosity. "Is this who I think it is?"

Lance nodded. "We found her, Jean."

"Oh, thank God!" She wrapped Terra in a hug. "We've been so worried! I knew you weren't dead! I told you she wasn't dead!" She added to a man behind her.

"I never said she was." He reminded her. "Hi, Terra. Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men. And your brother-in-law apparently. This is my wife, Jean, second-in-command."

"Hello." Terra didn't bother fighting the hug; it had been a long time since anyone had cared this much about her. There had been the Titans, of course – she held back a flinch at the reminder – but this was different. This was…family.

Jean released her. "I'm going to phone Mom; she'll be so relieved! And we'll need to get hold of Aunt Judy as well and…that's Rachel crying, excuse me."

Terra turned to Kitty. "Is it always this chaotic?"

"More or less." Kitty smirked. "Welcome to the family."

**

* * *

**

AN: (1) Again, this is set in my All's Fair universe, which is an AU. For those of you who haven't read it and don't intend to, Pietro and Wanda's mother is Jean and Lance's Aunt Judy. If you want to know more, then check out my other stories; All's Fair in Love and War is completed and Of Love and Life is in progress.

**I know a lot of people don't review because they think other people will (I admit that I used to do that), but they're thinking the same thing! So review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men: Evolution' or 'Teen Titans' or, if you want to be picky, 'The Rainbow Connection'.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Remind me again why we're out here?" Terra asked, pulling herself up onto the next outcrop.

The X-Men had given her a few days to settle in before starting her training, but she was currently following Lance out of Bayville and into the mountains.

"Because in order to control your power, you need to accept it." Lance answered. "And in order to accept it, you need to release it. And in order to release it, you need to be at one with the earth, which I know sounds incredibly hippie, but bear with me." He helped her over the next ridge and stopped. "Here. I think here."

Terra looked around. "What's the difference between here and every other place we've passed?"

Lance grinned and pointed at the ground. "The earth feels right. Besides, here there's nothing to collapse on top of us and nothing to cave in underneath us. You might be terrakinetic but I'm not."

Terra laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that. You know I can't control that either, right?"

"That's why we're out here." Lance reminded her. "Now come and sit here. And stop looking so worried; this won't hurt."

"Okay." Terra sat cross-legged next to him. "Now what?"

"Now close your eyes," Lance instructed, "and listen. What do you hear?"

Terra frowned. "The birds. The wind. The trees. Why? What do you hear?"

Lance chuckled. "No, Terra; listen with your powers. What do you hear?"

Terra closed her eyes, reaching out with her powers. The noises before, quiet though they may have been, suddenly faded into non-existence and were replaced by a quiet rumbling, the sound of the earth moving beneath them, like a thousand voices in harmony.

"You can hear it, can't you?" Lance asked quietly. "That…that right there is what will help you with control, Terra, because that is part of you. You are never alone. Now what do you feel?"

Terra didn't need to think about that one. As always her powers were simmering just below the surface. "My powers."

"Let them go." Lance told her. "Don't try to make an earthquake, but don't hold it back either."

"But…"

"Trust me."

_Trust…_

It had been so long since Terra had truly trusted anyone. Even the Titans. Beast Boy was the only person who she had ever trusted unconditionally and the same was true; when he had found out she couldn't control her powers, he had told her his real name in return, something she had never told anyone.

Of course, Slade – _Mesmero _– may have just lifted the information out of her head.

As the memory came back to her, Terra's powers were released in a barrage of self-hatred; the ground erupted into an earthquake to end all earthquakes.

Her powers shuddered to a halt and she fell to the floor, even though she was already seated.

"Damn." Lance helped her up again, seeing the tears in her eyes. "You alright?"

"I nearly killed them." Terra whispered. "I nearly killed all of them."

"Oh dear." Lance pulled his sister into his arms. "I had a feeling this was going to happen soon. It wasn't your fault, Terra."

"I could see them." Terra sobbed. "I could feel it happening. And I couldn't stop it. Why couldn't I stop it?!"

This time, her brother didn't respond, knowing somehow that she wouldn't listen, that she couldn't listen.

When her tears finally dried up, Lance still didn't release her. "You know, Mesmero possessed most of X-Factor at one point or another."

Terra looked up. "Really?"

Lance nodded. "In fact, Kitty broke my jaw. He was trying to free a mutant called Apocalypse."

Terra gasped. "I heard about that. Robin used to watch the tapes over and over trying to work out the battle plans."

Lance grinned sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't in the X-Men then, but as far as I'm aware there weren't any." He kissed her head and released her. "Come on. Lunch'll be ready when we get home and we'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

"_Terra…"_

"_You killed us, Terra…"_

"_Terra…"_

"_No…I never wanted…"_

"_Terra…"_

"_You killed us…"_

"_Terra…"_

"_We trusted you…"_

"_You killed us…"_

"NO!"

Breathing heavily, Terra sat up, feeling the ground shudder to a halt beneath her. As she tried to calm her racing heart, she took in her surroundings realising that she was in Bayville, in her new room.

A soft breeze blew through the open window, playing with the curtains, and she shivered, crossing the floor to pull it closed, noticing as she did that her floor was littered with gravel from the driveway outside.

Almost as soon as her mind had taken all this in, the door flew open and Kitty ran in. "Terra, are you alright? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine." Terra whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Hmm." Kitty bent to pick up some of the gravel. "Looks like you might have reached out with your powers. Do you want to talk about it?"

Terra shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't wake any of the children, did I?"

Kitty smiled at her. "No. Come on." Placing an arm around the young girl's shoulders, she led her back to bed, tucking her in as she would one of her own children. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'd killed them." Terra murmured. "They were dead, but they were alive as well, and…"

Gently, Kitty pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back softly. "They're fine, Terra. And one day we're going to tell them. But we'll wait until you feel that you can handle it, alright? However long it takes."

"Thank you." Terra smiled shakily. "You've done so, so much…"

"Hey!" Kitty cut her off softly. "You're family, alright? Now get some sleep. Training is pretty early tomorrow."

"Okay." Terra lay back, settling into the pillow, but even as she did she could feel her nightmare coming back.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kitty asked, prompting Terra to wonder, yet again, if her sister-in-law was telepathic.

She nodded. "Yes please."

Kitty sat down on the edge of her bed, rubbing her thumb soothingly across the back of Terra's hand, singing under her breath about rainbows and whether people were fools to believe in them.

Slowly Terra's eyes began to feel heavy and sleep descended her as she began to focus on the words of the song rather than the left-over images from her dream.

And she knew that she was safe; that she would be alright.

Eventually.

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection: the lovers, the dreamers and me._

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm so sorry that it's such a short chapter, but when I had this idea, I had the beginning and the end and I'm still trying to work around the middle. So if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be very grateful. As always, review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Teen Titans. The conversation that takes place over the T-coms comes from the Titans ep 'Calling All Titans'. I do own Liam, Thomas, Callie and Emma.**

**I apologise for the delay – I wasn't really in a Teen Titans sort of place. Or an X-Men sort of place for that matter. I have skipped two years in the time-line for the simple reason that very little happened in that time, apart from more training and a lot of nightmares. So here we go…**

* * *

Chapter Four

**Two years later…**

With her family's help, Terra had grown from a young girl ruled by her mutation to a confident young woman whose powers were completely under her command. She now went to 'school' at the Institute, catching up on everything she missed by wandering the earth for so long.

After a long day of classes, she walked into her room and deposited her school books on her bed, hearing a small giggle as she did so. Used to this game by now, she smiled. "There seems to be someone in here. I wonder who it could be."

This time the giggle was accompanied by a 'ssh' and Terra lifted the cover of her bed to peer underneath it, to be met by two grins. "Tom, Emma, what are you doing under there?"

Her nephew alone often hid in her room, in a strange game of hide and seek, but Emma Maximoff was an interesting extra.

"Auntie Terra!" Tom launched himself out and Terra caught him easily. "Guess what!"

"What?" Terra asked warily.

"Now, Tommy, don't take my fun." Kitty chided from the doorway.

"Please, Mommy!" Tom pouted.

Kitty leaned against the door-frame. "Oh, go on then."

"Yay!" Tom cupped his mouth and leaned right into Terra's ear, as if about to divulge some great secret. "I get a baby sister!"

"It might be a brother!" Kitty laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations." Terra shifted Tom to her hip so she could hug her sister-in-law. "When are you due?"

"August." Kitty answered. "Don't have an exact date yet. Emma, Mommy's going home now, sweetie."

"Kay!" Emma crawled out from under the bed, hugged Terra's knees and vanished down the hallway, just as fast as her father.

"The kids love you." Kitty commented, watching Terra sit down with Tom on her lap.

"Well, I love them." Terra laughed as Tom decided to prove his mother's point by planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Tommy, can you go and see Daddy please?" Kitty asked. "I need to talk to Auntie Terra."

Tom slid off Terra's lap and obediently padded out the room.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Kitty sat down next to her. "How are your nightmares?"

Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That first bad dream had been the first of many; she had learned to sleep with her window open after her powers reached out one night and pulled the pane from the frame, showering her with shards of broken glass. "They've stopped. I haven't had one for weeks. All those chats with Belladonna and Lexa really helped."

Belladonna was the medical advisor at the Institute; one of the only members of staff with no mutant powers. Both women, Terra had learned, were trained as assassins and both women had directly caused people's deaths. Talking things out seemed to help them just as much as it did her.

"Just because…" Kitty took a deep breath. "Things have been really quiet in Jump lately; the Titans are tracking a group called the Brotherhood of Evil…"

Terra gasped. "Beast Boy mentioned them! They used to fight the Doom Patrol!"

Kitty sniggered. "I can't believe they're still going personally. Still, not really our type of bad guy. Your statue's still there; the flowers are reasonably fresh, so someone's been visiting recently. Anyway," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small circular object, "this was next to them."

"My T-com…" Terra reached out automatically, almost in a daze. "I thought…"

"I guess they need help." Kitty commented hesitantly.

"What do I do?" Terra asked in a whisper.

"Only you can answer that." Kitty pointed out gently.

As if it had heard the question, the T-Com crackled into life. _"Calling all Titans. This is a test of our communications system. Is everybody ready?"_

Making a second decision, Terra shook her head and gestured for Kitty to keep quiet.

"_We're ready in the North."_

"_And in the South."_

"_Estamos listos en el oeste!"_

"_Y el este!"_

One by one, other Titans voiced their approval; Terra recognised the voices of a few, but most had become honorary Titans since her departure.

"_All sectors are secure."_ Robin concluded. _"Await further instruction. Beast Boy, we're heading home!"_

"_Wahoo!"_ Beast Boy cried. _"Race you to the meeting point!"_

Terra smiled fondly, remembering how much he had hated long T-sub rides.

"_I've got you all in my sights." _Robin continued. _"We should be in range soon."_

"_And then we'll be home sweet home!"_ Beast Boy concluded. _"Tofu burger, here I come!"_

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" Kitty asked, still holding the communicator.

Terra shook her head. "It'll just cause confusion; they don't need it right now."

Then suddenly…

"_Wait a second."_

"_Not again!"_ Beast Boy groaned.

"_Robin, is something wrong?" _Starfire asked.

_Does this mean we're not going home?" _Beast Boy whined.

"_I'm sorry Beast Boy. I've just got an SOS."_

A British female voice came over the intercom. _"Argent to Titans, I'm surrounded."_

"_We're sending help."_ Robin assured her. _"Starfire, fly back and help her."_

"_If she's in trouble, maybe we should all go and help her." _Beast Boy suggested, sounding worried.

"_I just got another SOS."_ Robin disagreed. _"Aqualad's in trouble. Beast Boy, I need you to go to Sector 7. Hang on. We just got another SOS in Sector 13. And one in Sector 27. Calling all Titans, prepare for battle!"_

"We shouldn't be able to hear all that." Terra whispered. "I guess mine is hooked up to the main five."

"The Brotherhood of Evil have their base in Paris." Kitty told her. "We haven't done anything yet; didn't want to get in their way. The Titans, that is, not the Brotherhood. It sounds weird calling them that."

Terra smiled weakly. "It would."

"_Beast Boy to Robin. They're everywhere! I told you we shouldn't have split up!"_

Terra's heart dropped into her stomach, which, in turn, dropped into her feet. "Oh God…"

"Come on." Kitty took her hand and pulled her downstairs to the computer; hooking up the communicator, she tapped a few keys. "He's over the Pacific. Do you want us to help?"

Terra frowned in thought. "No. No, I'll handle it. I'll call you if I need you."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Terra was on a slab of rock speeding over the ocean, crouched low so the turbulence didn't knock her off. Unfortunately, there hadn't been much time to get exact coordinates, so she had a race against time to find him before something awful happened.

Or something even more awful, she supposed.

Then, up ahead, an explosion rocked the sea, forcing Terra to pull the rock up sharply to avoid getting hit by the wave that rose to meet her. Several pieces of metal shrapnel flew towards her and she dropped lower, letting them fly over her head, before urging her platform on.

The T-sub capsule had been blown apart completely; only a few recognisable pieces floated on the calm water.

The remains of a large heart floated a few metres away and Terra breathed a sigh of relief. It looked as though Beast Boy had taken care of it himself.

The hero himself was sat on the edge of part of the capsule with his back to her, staring at something in his hand. "Robin…" He tossed it over his shoulder with a frustrated groan and Terra caught it to see the remains of a communicator.

Her heart sank again. It hadn't broken in the fight; it had been programmed to blow. Her own was with Kitty so the X-Men could track what was happening and she was out of telepathic range.

Way out.

For a second, she faltered. Was she really doing the right thing, leaving the X-Men out of this? Why would Robin set the communicators to blow up? Terra knew it must have been him; no one else knew how to as far as she was aware.

_Of course a lot of things could have happened in two years._

Her attention was drawn back to the young man in front of you as he buried his face in his hands in a rare show of desperation. "I need help!" He lifted his head again and glared at the sky. "Don't I get even a little help here?!"

Terra took a deep breath. "That depends. How desperate are you?"

"You have no idea." Beast Boy sighed. Then… "Terra!" He jumped to his feet and spun around, causing the sub to move precariously beneath him.

"Careful." Terra caught his arm. "I'm earth, not metal."

"Terra!" Beast Boy repeated, gaping at her. "How…? When…?"

"Well, that's the difficult part." Terra sighed, taking a seat and letting her legs dangle over the edge of her rock. "Wanna lift?"

"Yes please." Beast Boy pulled himself up onto the floating platform and sat next to her. "Any idea where we are?"

"The middle of the Pacific." Terra answered. "I can't get more specific, I'm afraid."

"That's fine." Beast Boy pulled something from his belt and consulted it. "There's an emergency bunker in a general…that way direction." He waved a hand behind him. "Anyone else will head there. Then we need to find out where the Brotherhood base is."

"Paris." Terra filled in promptly. "I'll explain on the way." She lifted a glowing hand and the rock moved in the direction Beast Boy had indicated. "I'm surprised you didn't want proof it was me."

"This is proof enough." Beast Boy gestured to the rock beneath them.

"I could do this when I worked for Slade." Terra muttered, the words leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. "Doesn't mean it was me."

"Terra, Raven would have known if you were an impostor." Beast Boy pointed out quietly.

"But not if I was possessed." Terra finished. "Slade's a telepath. He's also known as Mesmero; the X-Men used to fight him. And speaking of the X-Men," she pulled her communicator from her pocket, "they're sitting this one out, but they're only a call away if you need them."

"Wait, wait, wait." Beast Boy held up a hand. "You were possessed; I get that bit. Actually, it doesn't surprise me; I was wondering how you changed your opinion so quickly. But how do the X-Men come into it? You've been stone for two years!"

"No, I haven't." Terra admitted quietly, tucking it away again. This was the hard part. "I wasn't even stone for two days. They helped me out of it within an hour."

"Terra…" Hurt was evident in his voice.

"It's complicated, Beast Boy…I couldn't face you…"

"Terra…" The hurt was gone now, replaced with affection so strong she could almost taste it. "It wasn't your fault; we'd have listened to you…"

"It wasn't you." Terra cut him off, finally turning to meet his eyes. "It was me. Up until a week ago, I couldn't sleep without reliving what happened. And…" now her gaze averted, not wanting to make the admission but wanting to make him understand "…my powers used to activate themselves." Her hand automatically moved to the inside of her lower arm and she flinched, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"They hurt you." Beast Boy took her hand, now gloveless, and turned her arm gently, allowing him to see the faint scars that still criss-crossed across her skin.

"They felt I deserved it." Terra whispered.

Beast Boy didn't release her hand, but wrapped his other arm round her shoulders and held her close. "We've forgiven you, Terra. Even if there's nothing to forgive."

"Thank you." Terra murmured, feeling a great weight lift from her shoulders.

"Now how did the X-Men get involved?" Beast Boy asked, pulling away.

Terra smiled now. "Well, you're never going to believe this…"

* * *

"…so Kitty tracked the signal coming from the T-Com and here I am." Terra finished. "But I guess my T-Com won't do her much good now, huh?"

"So your sister is second-in-command of the X-Men; her husband is the team-leader?" Beast Boy concluded. "And you've got a brother and sister-in-law there too."

"Yup. Plus eight nieces and nephews with another one on the way." Terra's sharp eyes spotted land down below and she angled the rock downwards. "So I guess that explains everything."

"Not quite." Beast Boy disagreed. "Where's your T-Com?"

"With Kitty." Terra admitted. "Our communicators work differently, so she kept it to track our progress."

"That plan's gone to hell now." Beast Boy commented. "What are they going to do?"

"Nothing." Terra shrugged. "Not unless I ask them for help. Should I?"

"Why are you asking me?" Beast Boy asked. "Robin's the leader."

"Robin's not here." Terra reminded him. "And we can't very well ask him, can we? What happened to the communicators anyway?"

"Robin set them to blow." Beast Boy sighed. "The Brotherhood of Evil had been listening apparently. You never activated yours; that's probably why they didn't come after you."

Standing up, Terra stepped down as the rock landed on a sandy beach. "Where are we?" She asked, stretching.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"BB?" Terra turned to look at him, but he wasn't listening; he was watching her instead, with a slightly dazed expression.

She was a good head taller than she had been when they'd last seen each other and Kitty had helped her fix her hair so it lay in waves rather than hung straight down as she used.

Her Titan uniform was gone too, replaced with an X-uniform that was closer to the adult team than Generation X, who wore plain black spandex body-suits. Her uniform now comprised of a black tank-top and a black skin-tight trousers with an X-marked belt, almost identical to Kitty and Jean's X-Factor uniforms and tighter and more revealing than anything he'd ever seen her in before.

Self-consciously, Terra brushed away a strand of hair as it fell once more into her line of sight and her companion smiled at the familiar action.

"Here." Beast Boy rooted in his pocket and pulled something out. "You'll want this."

Terra reached out and he dropped into her open palm a small butterfly-shaped hair clip. "You kept it?" She pushed the lock back and pinned it firmly into place. "So which way to this emergency bunker?"

"Er…" Beast Boy pulled out the same object he'd consulted earlier. "This way." He nodded to their right. "Of course I kept it. What else was I going to do with it?"

"Well, you did think I'd betrayed you." Terra reminded him quietly, following him. "I can think of a few things."

Beast Boy stopped walking, causing her to abruptly do the same so she didn't bump into him. He turned to face her, looking more serious than she'd ever seen him. "You need to understand one thing, Terra. I never hated you for what happened. Losing you was one of the worst things that ever happened to me; you can ask any of the others. I was a mess for weeks. But that wasn't because of the reason you'd gone. It was just that you'd gone."

Terra felt another pang of guilt. "Beast Boy…I don't know if I'm coming back…"

"But you're here." Beast Boy cut her off. "That's what matters."

Terra smiled shakily, not hesitating to hug him tightly. "You really are the best friend I've ever had. Now let's get moving before I start crying again."

**

* * *

**

AN: Yes, this is a BB/T fic as I probably should have mentioned earlier, but didn't think to. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wait a second! Is that a new chapter of Missing and Found? Has hell frozen over?**

**No, TitansRule just has a lot of time on her hands, now the semester's ending.**

**TitansRule is also speaking about herself in third person. She blames Facebook. She would also like to remind everyone that she doesn't own X-Men: Evolution or Teen Titans, and that dialogue in bold was taken directly from the episode 'Titans Together'. There's a lot of it, but she couldn't resist.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

"It's nice." Terra commented brightly. "I've been in cleaner places, but, you know, it's …"

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed as she trailed off. "**I never thought I'd have to use this place.**"

Terra sank onto the couch, pulling her communicator out again.

"You calling for help?" Beast Boy asked, his voice unreadable.

"No." Terra pushed the button and lifted it. "Shadowcat, do you read?"

There was a pause and a crackle and Kitty's voice floated through. _"Terra? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, we're fine." Terra assured her. "We're at an emergency bunker. I think we're somewhere near the Philippines, but I might be wrong." She glanced at Beast Boy, who just shrugged. "BB doesn't know either."

"_And is he alright?"_

Terra nudged Beast Boy, who cleared his throat. "Er, I'm fine, thank you, ma'am."

"_Kitty_." She corrected. _"Or Shadowcat, if that's too weird. You need us, Terra?"_

Terra looked at Beast Boy, who shrugged. "Not yet." She decided. "I'll call you if we need you."

"_Alright, keep us posted, sweetheart."_

"Will do." Terra turned the communicator off and tucked it away again. "So who's left?"

"Huh?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Brotherhood of Evil. Titans. We're the only people I see; is there anyone else or are we pulling this one off on our own?"

"Heh." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well …"

"On our own it is then." Terra sighed. "Great." She stiffened slightly, a shiver running down her spine. "We're not alone."

"That good or bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Terra admitted, standing up. "But there's …" She trailed off, seeing a young boy standing behind them, a plus sign on his white uniform. "Hi."

Beast Boy turned around as well. "**Mas! Where's your brother?**"

The boy began talking rapidly in Spanish.

"**Mas, slow down!**" Beast Boy told him. "**I can't listen that fast.** You speak Spanish?"

"A little." Terra frowned. "But I can't listen that fast either. Something about Cinderblock and Johnny Rancid and they took … Menos away."

"Mas and Menos are twins." Beast Boy explained. "They have super-speed, but only when they have contact with one another."

Terra winced sympathetically. "We'll find him."

"_**Somos los nicos que quedamos?**_" Mas asked.

"**No, my friend.**" A female voice answered, before Terra could. "**This Brain … He sent the wrong opponents to capture me. Pantha remains undefeated!**"

The sound of a horn echoed through the room, announcing the arrival of Herald and Jericho, neither of whom seemed too encouraged to see the team that had been left.

Terra couldn't help sighing as well, as Herald and Jericho turned to hide out in Herald's dimension, and Pantha moved to leave as well, with Mas muttering something about finding his brother, when …

"**STOP!**" Beast Boy yelled.

Everyone froze, staring at him.

"**Nobody's going anywhere!**" He continued, slightly quieter, but no less intensely. "**We have to stick together. I need all of you with me if we're going to stop the brain.**" He met Terra's eyes openly. "**And we are going to stop him.**"

The portal behind Herald vanished and Terra felt her legs give out as she sank onto the couch. She had never seen Beast Boy act like this before, and his new determination was a welcome change from his usual constantly-joking demeanour.

"**He has us on the run.**" Beast Boy stated, pacing up and down. "**That means the Brain will never expect us to take the fight to him.**"

"**Why should you be in charge?**" Pantha asked, not really challenging his leadership, more testing the waters.

"**I've been fighting these guys longer than any of you.**" Beast Boy answered darkly. "**I know what we're up against. Look, this may not be the perfect team, but it's all we've got. We're the Teen Titans now. If we work together, we can accomplish anything.**"

His words were followed by another kind of silence, as his companions took in his words, wanting more than anything to believe them.

"**So exactly what can you guys do?**" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"**My horn opens rifts into space.**" Herald answered.

"**I am strong.**" Pantha added.

"_**Antes iba rapido, pero sin mi hermano …**_**"** Mas trailed off with a sad sigh.

"I can control and manipulate anything as long as it contains earth or rock of some kind." Terra said quietly – she knew Beast Boy was very aware of what she could do, but since he'd asked …

Everyone turned to look at Jericho, who smiled and pointed wordlessly to his eyes.

"**Okay …**" Beast Boy sighed. "**This might be tougher than I thought.** We know the Brotherhood base is in Paris, but we won't be able to just …" He trailed off.

* * *

An hour later, a Jericho-possessed Cinderblock was striding through the Brotherhood base, having smuggled in the others by pretending that he'd captured them. The other five were walking alongside him, all of them following Mas, who seemed to be following his nose.

"**How do we know his brother's here?**" Herald asked Beast Boy.

Mas turned on him, looking irritated. "_**Porque, Trumpet Boy, nuestros poderes nos da una conexión magnética. Lo mas cercanos que estaño lo mas fuerte es nuestro enlace**_**.**" He stalked off, muttering, "_**Que, no sabes nada?**_"

Terra stifled a giggle as the others turned to her and Pantha for a translation.

"**He said it was a twin thing.**" Pantha told them diplomatically.

It was close enough and Terra decided against adding that it had been a veiled insult, opting instead to continue down the passage.

"_**Estamos cerca!**__**Por asé!**_" Mas told them.

Terra didn't bother translating that and neither did Pantha – the boys could tell from the smiles on their faces that it was good news.

Then Mas stopped suddenly, his face draining of colour. He closed his eyes for a second and, when he opened them again, they had filled with tears.

"**Dude, what's wrong?**" Beast Boy asked urgently.

"**Menos …**" Mas whispered.

Terra's eyes widened. Whatever was happening to the captured Titans had cut off the connection the twins had – were they even going to find them alive?

Mas took a few steps forward and turned to face them, shaking his head.

The trail had gone cold and they were lost in the depths of enemy territory.

"**We have to keep moving.**" Beast Boy stated firmly, leading them down the passageway.

Terra's hand slid into her pocket and curled around the communicator. As they walked, she caught Beast Boy's eye, but he shook his head.

"**Stop!**" Pantha hissed suddenly, interrupting their silent conversation. "**Someone is coming!**"

Within seconds, Jericho/Cinderblock had scooped them all into his arms and they all faked unconsciousness as the footsteps drew nearer.

"**At last the little punk will get it!**" A French-accented voice was saying gleefully.

Terra didn't move, working through all the Titan villains in her head. _Le Blanc, maybe. Unless another one's popped up in the last two years._

"**Cinderblock!**" Another voice shouted. "**They're about to freeze Robin! Hurry or you'll miss it!**"

Terra fought to contain her flinch, unsure of how much scrutiny was on them. _Freeze him? That's what's happening to them? _She felt Jericho/Cinderblock start to move, apparently following them down the hallway.

"**By the way,**" the same voice said slightly breathlessly, "**nice catch, sir.**"

_Private Hive. _Terra concluded.

"**Thanks.**" Jericho/Cinderblock said.

Terra felt him stop abruptly, as the footsteps in front of them slowed to a halt as well.

"**Since when have you been able to talk?**" Private Hive asked suspiciously, before adding, "**Sir?**"

No signal was given, but the five simultaneously decided to stop the charade, leaping out of Cinderblock's arms as Jericho left his body and leapt straight into Private Hive's body.

"**What is the meaning of this?**" Le Blanc demanded.

"**It is called an ambush.**" Pantha informed him as Cinderblock collapsed.

The Titans outnumbered the villains six to four and the fight was short, leaving Le Blanc, Private Hive, Mammoth and Adonis unconscious on the floor next to Cinderblock.

"**Let's move!**" Beast Boy ordered.

The sextet sprinted away towards the closed doors they'd been heading towards, bursting in with no shortage of dramatics.

"**Alright, Brain!**" Beast Boy shouted. "**You're going …**" he paused as a spotlight illuminated them **"… down.**"

Mocking laughter filled the room and Terra peered into the shadows to see a crowd of people, most of whom she recognised from her time as a Titan.

"**What's so funny?**" Beast Boy asked heatedly.

"**The six of you against all of them?**"

The Titans spun around to see a curious group stood atop a raised platform: a brain in a jar, a gorilla, an elderly soldier and an exotic woman dressed in red – if Terra hadn't known about the Brotherhood of Evil, she would have taken them to be a travelling circus.

It was the woman who had spoken and she continued with a smirk: "**Even I find that amusing.**"

"**Tell me where our friends are.**" Beast Boy demanded.

"**Little green one,**" the Brain said monotonously, "**you always try so hard … and always fail so completely. This time will be no exception.**"

"**Where are they?**" Beast Boy shouted.

"**Would you like to say hello?**" The woman – Madam Rouge – asked snidely. She gestured to an adjacent wall and the teens spun around to see several shelves light up.

It looked like some grotesque trophy cabinet, except instead of cups the prizes were ice statues of the other Titans. Each had the same expression of frozen terror on their face as they tried to defy their fate.

"**No …!**" Beast Boy whispered.

Terra's search of the shelves was interrupted by Madam Rouge's mocking voice. "**Aww, it seems you're too late.**"

Beast Boy turned to survey the assembled villains. "**I think we can take 'em.**" He said calmly.

"**I think you are correct.**" Pantha agreed as he transformed into a T-Rex behind them.

This fight lasted longer than the last, but it didn't end in their favour. Terra hit the ground heavily next to Beast Boy, a heavy weight on her throat. Concentrating on forcing oxygen into her lungs left her with no way of using her powers.

"**Did you think your pathetic resistance could actually stop what I have created?**" The Brain asked. "**Once again, Beast Boy, you fail. Madame Rouge, add them to the collection.**"

She leapt down to the tiled floor in front of them and her arms extended to grab Beast Boy and pull him to her. "**Any final words?**"

Terra struggled to free herself. _Not again. This is not happening again._

Beast Boy looked down at her feet and smirked. "**Yeah. I wouldn't stand there if I were you.**" He turned into a fly and flew away, as a very familiar beam blasted up through the floor, knocking Rouge off her feet.

As the billowing smoke cleared, Terra smirked herself as Cyborg and two companions came into view.

"**Lesson number one!**" Cyborg announced. "**Never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there!**"

Another explosion behind them allowed Terra and the others to throw off their captors, spinning around to see Starfire hovering in front of the hole in the wall. "**The lesson two,**" she continued. "**We **_**never**_** give up!**"

A black aura appeared on their other side and Raven floated out of it. "**Lesson three: Your secret lair isn't very secret.**"

The green fly came to hover beside Terra and turned back into Beast Boy. "**Titans! Together!**"

* * *

As the last of the water washed across the chequered floor, taking with it the last of the soldiers, the Titans assembled to see that General Immortus, Mallah and Madam Rouge had joined the frozen villains, thanks to Kid Flash, Mas y Menos and Beast Boy, who emerged from behind them looking very smug.

"**You know for someone so smart, bringing all these guys together was pretty stupid.**" Cyborg commented as Robin tossed the Brain across the room.

Beast Boy caught it easily and threw it into the path of the freeze-spray. "**Dudes, check it out! Brain freeze!**"

The group groaned collectively, several people shaking their heads at the truly awful pun, aside from Terra, who smirked. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"About ten years." Beast Boy admitted.

The question drew people's attention and she barely contained a flinch as a shudder of realisation ran through her companions.

"Terra …?" Robin asked.

Realising that the main team had unfinished business here, the honorary Titans moved away to search the room for concealed weapons that might go off at any minute.

Terra didn't turn, keeping her gaze fixed on Beast Boy. He gave her a small smile and climbed down from the conveyer belt, coming to stand beside her. "So you're not gonna _believe_ who turned up to help …" he began cheerfully.

It was always Beast Boy's reaction that Terra had been afraid of facing, but now she realised how wrong that fear had been.

Whether he had ever said it aloud or not, she knew Beast Boy cared about her – he'd be the most likely to believe her.

But the others still meant a lot to her; they had been the first people to truly accept her for who she was, and their opinions still meant a lot to her.

This was the real reason why she was afraid to face them all … the fear that they wouldn't believe that she had been possessed.

What she needed right now was support – someone who they _would_ believe – someone who trusted her implicitly – someone who …

"Nicely done, guys. Quicker than I thought too."

At the familiar voice, Terra spun around, as did everyone else, to see a group of people standing in the hole Starfire had created.

Terra broke into a smile as Jean floated the team down to the tiled battleground, chancing a glance at Robin, who was stood in slack-jawed shock.

"See, Cyke, I told you they wouldn't need us." Jean said with a smile once they'd landed.

"Never doubted them, Red." Scott insisted, holding out a hand to Robin. "Well done."

Still open-mouthed, Robin shook his hand automatically.

Terra smiled, noticing that her sister was fidgeting and casting her anxious looks. "I'm fine."

"Thank God!" Jean swept her into a hug. "Honestly, when Kitty told us what had happened …"

"She nearly killed me." Kitty stated, rolling her eyes. "I think I'm the only one who's got any faith in you, Hails."

Terra pulled a face, but didn't argue with the nickname. Her mother was the only one to call her Hayley, but her siblings had fallen back on her childhood nickname, despite still using the name she'd lived by all her life.

"Are we missing something?" Cyborg asked, since Robin was still star-struck.

Terra turned back to face them, feeling Jean grip her hand comfortingly. "Erm, guys, these are the X-Men … you know that. But they're also my sister, my brother-in-law and my sister-in-law." She explained, indicating Jean, Scott and Kitty.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" A grumpy voice asked.

Terra's smile widened as she slipped from her sister's arms to Lance's. "And my brother." She added. "What are you doing here? You're not in X-Factor."

"No, but you're my baby sister which automatically gives me reason to be here." Lance pointed out, ruffling her hair. "Don't you have something to do, Cyclops?"

"Right." Scott nodded. "I owe you – all of you – an apology."

"An apology?" Robin repeated blankly.

"I should have contacted you the second Mesmero showed up in Jump City." Scott continued. "Then maybe all of this could have been avoided."

"Who is this Mesmero?" Starfire asked curiously.

"He was a very powerful telepath who released En-Sabah-Nur before the battle in 1998." Robin answered softly.

"Apocalypse." Raven translated, seeing Starfire look a little confused.

"He was in Jump City?" Robin asked, his mind catching up with him.

"You knew him as Slade." Scott said darkly. "He wasn't using his powers to start with. By the time he did …" He trailed off, glancing at Terra, who shuddered violently. "It was too late."

If Terra had been watching them, she would have seen the looks of horror and realisation that crossed the other Titans' faces. As it was, she was taking deep calming breaths, her eyes closed, as she tried to stop her powers from responding to her emotions.

Lance was still holding her, and felt her shudder. "Kitty …" He prompted quietly.

Kitty left Scott's side as he explained everything that had been happening, and hurried over to Terra, resting a hand on her back. "Hails? Terra, sweetheart, are you alright?" She looked up, noticing that Beast Boy was the only Titan not paying a bit of attention to Scott, his gaze fixed on Terra. "How was she earlier? Before the battle, I mean."

Beast Boy jumped, colouring slightly under her attention. "Erm … okay, I guess. Is she alright?"

"She's having a panic attack." Kitty said. "Probably fear about how you're going to take everything."

"_Was_ having a panic attack." Lance corrected, shifting Terra in his arms. "She just passed out."

"Dammit." Kitty muttered. "Cyclops. Time to go."

Scott glanced over his shoulder. "Is she …?"

"Out like a light." Lance relinquished his hold so Jean could levitate her. "I think she chose controlling her powers over controlling her breath and …"

"Time to go." Scott agreed. He pulled out one of the Institute's cards and handed it to Robin. "We'll be in touch. X-Men, to the X-Jet."

"We need a new name for that thing." Lance commented. "That sounds kinda lame."

Kitty rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Listen, something tells me she's going to need one of you there when she wakes up. Come with us?"

"If you think it'll help …" Beast Boy began unsurely.

"It will." Lance told him with certainty, already resigned to the fact that he could do nothing more to help his sister. "She needs you."

Beast Boy nodded. "I'm there."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter's probably the last one, folks! Will Terra be alright? Will there be a nice fluffy happy ending? Will TitansRule get the chapter up some time in the next millennium? Will she stop posting all these stupid questions? And, possibly most importantly, will she ever stop speaking in the third person? Only time – and reviews – will tell.**


End file.
